


Пьяные царапины

by thwowi



Series: Их переплетённые чувства [3]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, School, Slice of Life, Teenagers, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwowi/pseuds/thwowi
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Их переплетённые чувства [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870534





	Пьяные царапины

Шуганный парень, везде таскающий с собой свой ингалятор. Он молчаливый, недовольно и сердито смотрящий на грязный, полный бактерий, микробов и болезней мир вокруг. Но с доброй душой, спешащей на помощь в обработке ран и царапин пострадавших.

Почасовые приёмы таблеток от всего. Влажные салфетки с приятными ароматами, пластыри и антисептик всегда при нём. Наручные часы, издающие противный писк, — тоже.

Вечные маршруты «Школа-Аптека-Дом», гиперопека мамы, бунтующий возраст. И взрыв эмоций. У Эдди — желание в избавление от всех окружающих лекарств. Желание становления испорченным. Желание...

И встреча с ней. 

В дверях одного из пустых школьных коридоров на пути к лестнице. У девушки пылающая щека, наливающийся синяк под глазом, треснутая губа, размазанная по скуле кровь и множество царапин и на лице, и на открытых руках.

Волнение Капсбрака, мгновенный вопрос:

— Что с тобой?

Девушка и драка? Для Эдди это просто несовместимые вещи.

— Я... — начатое оправдание Беверли.

Взятие за руку, тревожный взгляд на побитое лицо Марш и путь к вечно пустующему медицинскому кабинету. Хоть они и знакомы на уровне «Привет-Пока», сейчас это не важно. Сейчас важна обработка ран.

***

Аккуратные касания смоченной ватой лица девушки, неприятное пощипывание, сморщенный носик Бев.

— Тихо, тихо, — дующий шёпот Эдди, — Так с кем ты так?

— С одной сукой, — неприязнь на лице Марш, а затем коварная усмешка: — Её личико подпорчено больше.

— И из-за чего же? — усиливающееся любопытство.

— Хуйня одна, — отведённый взгляд.

Молчание, осторожные прикосновения. И резкий звонок, разрывающий тишину. Рука парня, остановившаяся в паре миллиметров от губы Бев, сомнение, читаемое на лице парня.

— Первый прогул? — полуулыбка Марш, отрешённый взгляд Эдди, — Пожалуйста?

— Да, хорошо, но... — возвращение из мира мыслей.

— Я с тобой, окей?

— Угу, — кивок Каспбрака.

***

И постепенно больше времени вместе. Прогулы. Звонки из школы. Споры. Смех. Ссадины и раны. Вата в антисептике. Бинты, пластыри. (обычно всё для девушки.)

Первый глоток алкоголя — скандал с мамой, скатившиеся отметки. Падение с крыльца, пьяный смех, смена ролей в обработке ран. 

Второй глоток — вечеринки, бунтующий Эдди, ночующий вне дома. Ощущение свободы.

Третий — привкус губ Беверли на Каспбрака. Затянувшийся полупоцелуй, сбитое дыхание. Они согласны друг с другом. Для пробы и ощущения нового. Теперь не дружба, теперь — отношения.

Ваш мальчик испорчен.

Вылечен.

И счастлив.

Вместе с Бев. И благодаря ей.


End file.
